icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty with VictoriousTitle in pic(formerly called iCarly-Victorious Crossover) is the 11th-13th episode of Season Four, and 81st-83rd overall. It is the show's second Movie after iGo To Japan. It includes various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, Leon Thomas as André Harris, Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro, Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies as Jade West, Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver, Daniella Monet as Trina Vega, Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz and Kenan Thompson as Himself. Also introducing Cameron Stewart as Steven Carson. The episode was first known as iCarly-Victorious Crossover 'in the working title. The episode drew 7.316 million viewers, making it the highest rated television program for the week. It also took the #1 spot, ranking as the number-one entertainment telecast of 2011 across all TV with kids 6-11, and tweens 9-14. It posted huge triple-digit gains over last year’s like time period and averaged a 9.8/3.5 million K2-11 (+188%), 13.3/2.9 million K6-11 (+136%) and 13.7/2.9 million T9-14 (+234%). The primetime premiere also led its direct competitor in the same time period by huge triple and quadruple-digits, with total viewers and all kid and tween demos. Nickelodeon’s “iParty With Victorious” TV Event Draws 7.3 Million Viewers, Tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com (June 13, 2011) The immediate repeat from 9:30pm-11pm (EDT) ranked #8, drawing 4.610 mil. viewers. Another repeat on Sunday June 12 7pm-8:30pm (EDT) ranked #17, drawing 3.916 mil. viewers. Cable Top 25: 'iCarly iParty,' 'Pawn Stars,' 'American Pickers' Top Weekly Cable Viewing, Tvbythenumbers.zapit.com (June 14, 2011) Nickelodeon Ratings Highlights for June 6 – 12, 2011, Nickandmore.com (June 14, 2011) Nickelodeon allowed Dan Schneider to air a 120 minutes extended cut, but the airdate is not known yet. '''Note: '''This is only counted as an ''iCarly episode ('I'Party), and not as a Victorious ''episode. Plot Carly has been happily dating a boy named Steven Carson, who divides his time between Seattle and Los Angeles because his parents are divorced, for three months. What she doesn't know is that he is also dating Tori Vega when he spends time in Los Angeles. At Hollywood Arts, André is psyched that his uncle sold a house to Kenan Thompson, who allows him to have a "small party" there. Because of Rex tweeting about it, way more people than André expected come (including a guy in a panda bear suit). Kenan Thompson is cool with it, though, because he considers anything less than 500 people a "small" party. After Carly finds a pic of Steven and Tori on theslap.com, Sam suspects him of cheating on Carly and the iCarly team decides to go to the party at Kenan Thompson's house to find out the truth. With the help of one of Spencer's ex-girlfriends, a professional make-up artist, they are given heavy prosthetic makeup to help them sneak into the party without being recognized, After Carly sees Tori and Steven kissing, she discusses her course of action with Sam and Freddie when Tori comes in. After telling her about Steven dating both of them, they team up to take revenge on him. With Kenan Thompson's help, they reveal Steven to be a cheater live on iCarly. Rex challenges the party guests to rap battles after Robbie wrecks the karaoke machine and defeats everyone, but is eventually beaten by Sam. Cat has an infection in her throat and uses a headband with a bluetooth speaker and her PearPhone to communicate. Sikowitz, Beck, Jade, and Spencer spend the time in Kenan Thompson's jacuzzi. At the end, the main cast of both shows sings a mash-up of their theme songs (Leave It All To Me and Make It Shine). Trivia *Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!" Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) *A live premiere was shown in Los Angeles with the cast of both shows attending on Sat. June 4, 2011, a week ahead of the national tv showing. *This is the first time two cast mash up and sing both theme songs. *They sing a mash-up of their theme songs called "Leave It All To Shine". *This is the seventh time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover, the first time being the ''Rugrats/''Aaahhh Real Monsters!'' crossover, then Rugrats Go Wild! (Rugrats/Wild Thornberries), the next three being the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, and then the Big Time Rush movie "Big Time Beach Party" which included Patchy the Pirate from Spongebob Squarepants . *This is the second time Nickelodeon has done a crossover that is not a Nicktoon (first time being Big Time Beach Party). *Jennette and Miranda both tweeted this is the last episode of Season Four filmed for the year. The last day on the set was September 17, 2010, but they are still filming Season 4 episodes in 2011."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) "Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. *It is finally found out what happened to Sam's dad, he left her mom and said he would come back, which he didn't. *Roger's hat had the "Drake & Josh" logo on it. *It has been confirmed in this video that the iCarly characters will not confuse Tori (Victoria Justice) with Shelby Marx (also Victoria Justice) during the crossover episode. Sam points out that Tori looks like Shelby, though. *This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. *A promo released on iCarly.com for iGet Pranky featured a blooper from this episode. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were filming a scene in which the iCarly gang finds TheSlap.com which is from Hollywood Arts in L.A. However, after the opening line, Jerry Trainor jumped out at them from behind a counter, causing the crew to laugh hysterically and nearly giving Jennette McCurdy a heart attack. *Originally, the love interest for Carly and Tori, Steven was called Kyle and going to be played by Daniel Booko, who played Cort in iHire An Idiot but Schneider changed it during production. *The actor who plays Steven is '''Cameron. But, only his first name is revealed. It can be seen in the video of Dan; Victorious: Which Cast Member Will You Eat? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyLg7kka5Sk) *Avan Jogia stated in a Clevver TV interview that he had to cover up his tatoo for the hot tub scene. But Elizabeth Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) is seen in various episodes of Victorious with a star tatoo on her arm, and on a video on The Slap, Beck Oliver stated that Jade West was getting a new tattoo. *Cameron will also be starring in a new episode of Supah Ninjas, playing a guy who steals someone. *This episode is not a continuation of iOMG, despite the previous cliffhanger. *Much of the footage seen in the previews are from videos from Dan Schneider's YouTube channel. *On The Slap website, it says under Fun Facts: "Two things WILL DEFINITELY happen this June: iParty with Victorious will premiere on Nick… and Robbie will be rejected by a female." *The episode has been talked about since the month they filmed it (September) but revealed much for the plot. *This is the second time Spencer drives the iCarly gang to LA, the first time being in iTake on Dingo. *This is the closest the audience has ever come to seeing Socko; Spencer is closing the door and yelling "Thanks, Socko!" after Socko gave him the keys for his van. *A scene from the mashup where Tori is singing can be found in the Victorious Season 2 Opening Credits. *A page of 3 pics of the two casts iCarly/Victorious together.iParty Pics of the New Party Pals!, Nick.com (May 22, 2011) *When Freddie sees a picture of Tori, he finds her more attractive than Shelby Marx despite the fact that they are played by the same person. *When Steven and Tori are watching the iCarly webcast, Carly and Sam are quoting lyrics from "I Will Survive" ("Go on, now go/walk out the door/just turn around now/'cuz you're not welcome anymore"), a song made famous by Gloria Gaynor in 1978 and covered by Cake and Chantay Savage in 1996. *The buttersock from iTake on Dingo returns when Sam recommends using it to defeat Steven. This is the second time it appears. *Kenan complains that half the original cast of All That always borrowed money from him; All That was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was part of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show. *Without being moralistic, the plot shows it's important to do the right thing. Dan Schneider says people love it when a group of characters on his shows work together to achieve a common goal. The plot manages to mention topics pertinent to teens such as: children of divorce, dating, cheating, and the importance of true friendship. Nickelodeon invites fans to a party with Carly and Tori, Zap2it.com (June 1, 2011) *Cat's Speaker headband, some of the radios from Spencer's sculpture and Carly's charm bracelet will be given away as part of a prop giveway by Dan Schneider. *One of the people in the audience calls Robbie "Samberg." This is a reference to the running gag in Victorious when people in the show compare the appearance of Andy Samberg to Robbie. *Andy Samberg is also referenced when Kenan Thompson states a list of people who tried to borrow money from him. *The above is also an indirect reference to Kenan Thompson's work on Saturday Night Live. *Spencer apparently dated a make-up artist 6 years before the events of this movie, before iCarly even began, and she still hasn't gotten over the break up. *One of the songs playing at the party is the same one played during the prank montage in iGet Pranky. It also included songs from iFix a Pop Star, iTwins, Freak the Freak Out, and ones that were briefly heard in Victorious episodes like The Bird Scene and The Birthweek Song. *Before the episode aired, Nickelodeon aired a week of their favorite episodes of iCarly and Victorious to prepare for it. Episodes aired included: :#Monday: Cat's New Boyfriend, Beggin' On Your Knees, iSaved Your Life, iMake Sam Girlier, iSaw Him First, iOMG :#Tuesday: Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Beck's Big Break, iFix a Pop Star, iMeet Fred, iFight Shelby Marx :#Wednesday: The Wood, Robarazzi, iGot Detention, iEnrage Gibby, iDate a Bad Boy :#Thursday: Sleepover at Sikowitz's, The Diddly-Bops, iPity The Nevel, iLook Alike, iPsycho :#Friday: The Great Ping-Pong Scam, A Film By Dale Squires, iOwe You, iKiss, iPromise Not to Tell, iThink They Kissed *In this episode, tweenpants.com was mentioned the second time, the first tme being in iSam's Mom. If you type in the URL, http://www.tweenpants.com, it'll automatically redirect you to iCarly.com like all websites mentioned in the show do. *This is, so far, the only episode in which anyone refers to Sam as 'Mama' besides Sam herself (Rex says, "Mama got rhyme"). *This is the first episode of iCarly to have its own custom title sequence. *The term "skunkbag" is used again, which has been said in a few episodes of Dan's shows in the past (like iWill Date Freddie). *"Random Humiliation" (Dan Schneider's voice) is panned left to right and right to left again in the stereo field. *Freddie, Spencer and Gibby are the only three characters who never performed a song until this episode. *The iCarly characters impersonating names at the party are: Chess Masterson (Freddie), Regina Goodbody (Sam), Patty Schwab (Carly), and Roger Mole (Gibby). *During the end credits the Mash-Up was seen without laugh track. *During the scene where Carly goes to get some lemonade for Spencer and Freddie, she whistles the chorus of the Victorious theme. *Although only a segment of the iCarly webcast was shown in this episode, the full webcast can be viewed online at iCarly.com. *The 7 questions and answers Dan asked watchers to win 3 prop prizes are here.Answers to The Seven Questions, Danwarp.blogspot.com (June 16, 2011) *30 people e-mailed in correct answers to all Seven Questions.Dan tweet, Twitter.com (June 13, 2011) *'Running gags:' **'Andy Samberg: '''Someone repeatedly calls Robbie "Andy Samberg." Later, Kenan Thompson mentions that Andy Samberg always borrows money from him. **'Tori's cheekbones:' Freddie finds Tori attractive because of her cheekbones. Kenan Thompson notes that her cheekbones are like "perfect little sugar plums." This is also a running gag in Victorious. *Because Nickelodeon could only have a slot for a 1 hours and 30 minute movie, several scenes were removed. These included scenes such as Beck and Jade eating corn dogs and Spencer getting splashed while in the hot tub. These scenes will be restored to the film in an extended edition of the episode that will be released in August. *After iPilot, iCarly Saves TV, iSaw Him First and iSaved Your Life, this is the fifth episode to get an extended edition. **Its the second episode after iSaved Your Life to be extended by a third of its original length. *The episode got 7.316 million viewers *"Ducks Playing Poker" is a spoof of C.M. Coolidge's 16 oil paintings of "Dogs Playing Poker." *Since Mrs. Benson hasn't had a date since ''Seinfeld got cancelled, this implies that she divorced Freddie's father sometime in the 1990's, as that's when Freddie was born. *Early in the episode, Carly says "Boombah" in a manner similar to when, in an earlier episode, she said "Oogah." * When Sikowitz scares tori and jade, tori said that she peed her pants Goofs *Carly's blog says STE'V'''EN but in the second sneak peek, the picture on TheSlap.com says STE'PH'EN Carson. *Daniella Monet who plays Trina Vega sings in the song "Leave It All To Shine", but Trina (the character) herself has no good vocal abilities whatsoever. Daniella Monet is, in fact, a professional singer. *Beck said that nothing scared him, but in "Jade dumps Beck", he was freaked out when a Rottweiler dog was attacking his dad. *In the background you can hear "Give it Up", a song Jade and Cat sing at a karaoke restaurant, but it is the version being sung by Jade and Cat themselves. *Unless Sam raided Kenan Thompson's refrigerator for cold butter (which has not been determined - though most likely not, because Kenan had not yet moved in), her butter sock would otherwise be rendered useless because it would have melted by the time she retrieved it from her backpack. Photo Gallery '''See the gallery for iParty With Victorious here' Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. Quotes Sam: I'm gonna open a can of something and eat it. Freddie: You're eating a can of pie filling? Sam: Its all I've got! Carly: Which is why I'm gonna make you your favorite kind of sandwich. Sam: Gasp Large? Carly: Uh-huh. Sam: Mrs. Benson Freddie hates you. Freddie: I don't quotation marks "hate her". Sam: How come you've never heard about the 100-day kiss thing? Gibby: I didn't know about it. Sam: Well ... yeah, but ... YOU're a Gibby. Freddie: Doyng! Who's she?! Carly: '''She's a girl! And don't say "doyng"! '''Sam: '''She looks like that Shelby Marx chick you fought. '''Freddie: Yeah, but this girl's way hotter! Carly: at Freddie '' '''Freddie': I didn't say "doying"... Freddie:'' See if you find out whether oranges can crack a spine. ''at Sam 'cause I THINK THEY CAN! Sam: '''Oh, man up. Or at least boy up. '''Freddie: Here, let me see if I can find some more pics of this Tori girl. Sam: Why? Carly: So he can stare at her, and drool. Freddie: I'm researching her! second pause ''OH! YEP! THERE IT IS!! Wow! Oh guys, oh man, look at those cheekbones! Look it, oh guys, oh she is ''SMOKING ho- by Carly throwing an orange at his back AHHHHHH!! Carly: Boomba! Sam: Spencer Why are you walking like a bloated zombie? Mr. Howard: Shay! Puckett! Are you texting in my class!? Sam: Yup. Carly: Steven is not cheating on me! Sam: Denial (the Nile) isn't just a river in Utah. Carly: Egypt!! Carly: Steven told me I'm one of a kind! Sam: Yes, and my dad once told my mom he was coming back. is silent for a few seconds Sam: So, moving on.... Freddie: The famous Kenan Thompson?! Sam: sarcastically Gee... I don't know. Could be...Kenan Thompson the butt doctor! Beck: Jade loves jacuzzis. Jade: Sometimes I pretend I've been captured by witches and they are using me to make human soup. Tori: I would've brought a swimsuit if I had known- jumps up from behind the bar and plays a high note on a trumpet, causing everyone but Beck to jump back and scream Sikowitz: It's me! With a trumpet! Steven: Tori I wanted to give you this. Tori: Gasp ''Steven! You nutball! A charm bracelet? '''Carly': herself ''Charm bracelet?! ''at her charm bracelet '' '''Steven': Tori ''Yeah, it's one of a kind, like you. '''Carly': herself Okay, that hurt... that wounded me. Tori: Steven ''Oh my god it's ''beautiful... I love you. Steven: Tori I love you too. Tori Carly: Aaaand that killed me... now I'm dead. away Carly: '''You were right. Go ahead...say you told me so. '''Sam: ''closer with a solemn expression I told you so. '''Freddie: Shocked'' DUDE!! '''Freddie: ''to beat up Steven He deserves it! '''Carly:' I know. But ... you're nerdy. Steven will pound you silly. Tori: You have no idea how in love I am with your web show! Carly: No, but I know how in love you are with my boyfriend... Tori: What do you mean in love with'' your boyfriend?? '''Carly': Its okay, its okay. I'm in love with your boyfriend, so ... we're kinda even. Sam:Carly You gonna knuckle down on this chick? out a sock I brought the buttersock. Carly: Its not her fault ... We're both victims. Sam: Yeah, but I mean... Carly: I'm NOT gonna beat her with a sock full of butter!!! Tori: She wants you to hurt me with butter? Freddie: Yeah. Sam: Okay, now that we know Steven's a stinkin' cheater let's talk revenge. Once again I offer the buttersock! Carly: (takes the buttersock from Sam) ''We don't just want to hurt Steven. '''Tori:' We don't? Carly: (in thought) No.. Tori: (disappointed) Oh.. Tori: Come on, I wanna be a part of your iCarly unspoken communication! How are we getting back at Steven? Topi wanna know!!! Kenan Thompsom: Now I know you're not from Northridge. Tori: Uhh...uh uh. Kenan Thompson: There it is. You see that? There it is right there! Why does everybody wanna borrow money from me? I mean, you guys, Andy Samberg, half the original cast of All That! Tori: 'Aww, I used to ''love that show! '''Kenan: '''Your cheekbones, they're like just perfect little sugarplums! '''Carly: '''No no no no, we don't wanna borrow money! '''Sam: '''Eh, now wait a second... '''Carly: '''Ok, Sam! '''Steven: Wait, this is live on iCarly?! Carly: Uh huh! But don't worry... Sam: '''Only like a million people are watching, so... '''Carly: '''Yeah, so it's not like your whole life's over, oh wait... '''Carly, Tori and Kenan Thompson: It kinda is! Cat: Yay! I love karaoke! Tori: '''Cat! '''Cat: What? Tori: '''Shh!! Your doctor said you weren't supposed to talk! '''Cat: (singing) He didn't say I couldn't sing! Tori: Well, alright. Related iCarly & Victorious blog posts *Carly's blog: My Hot New BF *Tori's blog: My New BF!!! References External Links *Actress Jen Lilley guest starring on iParty With Victorious *Some iPWV Behind-the-scenes photos via Jen Lilley's fan page *Victoria Justice Reveals Details of ‘iParty With Victorious’ (AUDIO) *Nickutopia iParty With Victorious Link *Nick.com iParty With Victorious page *[http://www.fanlala.com/news/win-tickets-iparty-victorious-premiere-los-angeles iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Info] *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=225840930775154 iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Enter on the Fanlala Facebook Page] Category:Crossover episodes Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 4 Category:Movies 411 Category:Season Finale